¿Cómo le propusiste matrimonio a mamá?
by Paulii Taisho
Summary: Hikari quiere saber cómo es que su padre le propuso matrimonio a su madre pero él se niega rotundamente a contárselo, ¿lograra hacer que ese recuerdo salga a la luz? ... /Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!/


**¿Cómo le propusiste matrimonio a mamá?**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko-sensei. La historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos y es de mi total autoría.**

**# En respuesta al reto #104 propuesto por Ecu-deus en el foro ¡Siéntate! ~ ("Retos a Pedido") topic/84265/89914320/1/Espadas-Totosai-Retos-a-Pedido #**

**Capitulo único.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

¿Matrimonio? … ¿Que significaría aquello? … ¿Porque su madre y su tía estaban tan emocionadas hablando de eso?

Bueno, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era investigar. Tomó todo el valor que pudo, por alguna razón temía el preguntar aquello, no sabía cuál sería la contestación, pero la incertidumbre le ganaba y esa era la única excusa que necesitaba.

Carraspeó y logró su objetivo, llamar la atención de las dos mujeres.

— ¿Qué sucede mi cielo? —la miró su madre con aquella dulce mirada que solo ella podía tener.

—Eh, yo pues... quería saber… — ¿qué le sucedía? ¡Malditos nervios! Siempre los había odiado.

— ¿Te sucede algo cariño? —refutó su madre con cara preocupada.

— ¡No! Yo solo… eh… ¿Que es el matrimonio? ¿Por qué están tan emocionadas con esa cosa? —y lo soltó, dejando a las mayores con cara entre sorpresa y alivio por lo que acababa de preguntar.

— ¡Ah, era eso! —Dijo su tía para cambiar su cara a una muy sonriente y soñadora—. Pues... El matrimonio es cuando un hombre le pide a una mujer que sea su compañera de vida; unir tu vida junto al hombre que más amas en éste mundo es lo más bello que puede pasarte en la vida —concluyó así la mujer con sus ojitos brillosos por las lágrimas que querían salírsele por el hermoso recuerdo que se le había venido a la mente.

— ¡Oh! ¡Que hermoso! … ¡Que romántico! —pronunció la niña de ojos dorados y cabellos azabaches, muy conmovida por lo que su tía Sango le había explicado.

—Y lo es —agregó su madre con cara fantasiosa. Y en ese momento pasó, su cabeza hizo como un clic y la pregunta que le había llegado era inevitable que saliera a la luz.

—Mamá —la llamó, para así dar paso a ser el centro de atención otra vez.

— ¿Qué sucede querida? —Kagome abrazó a su nena mientras la alentaba a hablar.

— ¿Cómo es que papá...? —pero su pregunta quedó "flotando en el aire" ya que justo en ese momento se pudo sentir una gran explosión e inmediatamente su madre y su tía se levantaron presurosas a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

A los pocos segundos entraron a buscar sus armas y salir nuevamente a, lo que suponía ella, luchar contra algún monstruo.

—Hikari, quédate aquí —fue lo único que dijo su madre antes de salir por la esterilla de la casa.

¡Rayos! ¿Porque justo ahora? ¿Acaso ese monstruo no podía esperar unos segundos más para venir a molestar?

— ¡Maldito! —en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte grito que ella reconoció perfectamente. Había sido de su padre. No estaba segura de salir, no sabía si la necesitarían en la batalla, así que optó por simplemente asomar la cabeza para poder ver lo que ocurría fuera. Justo en ese instante pudo ver una luz que la cegó y a Colmillo de Acero hacer el Viento Cortante. Cuando al fin pudo abrir sus dorados ojos no vio más que restos de lo que antes era un temible monstruo.

— ¡Papa! —salió en su búsqueda aquella niña de tan solo 9 años de edad; toda una mujercita— ¡Eso fue increíble! —terminó diciendo para darle un fuerte abrazo a su progenitor.

— ¡Hola pequeña! —El oji-dorado se acercó para acariciar la cabellera azabache de su niña— ¿Te has portado bien?— preguntó con esa dulce mirada que solo solía poner cuando hablaba con su mujer o su hija.

—Si papito, oye ¿me llevas a jugar al rio de siempre? —mostró una gran sonrisa a su padre. Sabía que él no se negaría si usaba esa poderosa arma.

— ¡Claro que sí!, pero primero pídele permiso a tu madre, no quiero tener problemas luego —dicho esto ambos se encaminaron a la cabaña en donde vivian, su hogar.

— ¡Mami, mami! —Gritó Hikari entrando al lugar— ¿puedo ir con papa a jugar al rio?

—Mmm... —Kagome pareció pensarlo un momento—, está bien, pero no vuelvan tarde —cedió ante la alegría de su pequeña regalándoles a ambas personas una cálida sonrisa. Pocos minutos después salieron a toda prisa, Hikari en la espalda de su padre, tal y como ella veía que lo hacia su madre, y en pocos minutos llegaron al lugar.

….

No podía negarlo, le encantaba estar con su padre, era muy divertido. Todo era risas y juegos hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

—Es hora de salir, hay que volver, tu madre nos espera para el almuerzo —Inuyasha dejó de echarle agua para así tomar su pequeña mano y salir juntos de aquel rio en el que se encontraban.

Al estar fuera comenzaron a secarse, ella con una toalla que le había entregado su madre antes de salir y su padre se sacudió cual descendiente de la raza Inu, a lo que ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

—Estoy lista, vámonos —lo haló de la mano y se encaminaron de regreso a través del bosque, el cual adoraban.

….

Ahora se podía divisar a través del follaje a un hombre junto con una niña, uno al lado del otro, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la pequeña decidió preguntar lo que no había terminado con su progenitora.

—Oye papá —cantó para captar la total atención del mayor—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Dicho esto espero por la respuesta de su padre, la cual solamente fue un ligero movimiento de su cabeza indicándole un "si", lo pensó un momento y lo soltó—, ¿cómo le propusiste matrimonio a mamá? —en ese momento los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos, su cara no podía mostrar más sorpresa, ¿Qué es lo que había dicho su hija? ¿De dónde había sacado tal cosa? ¿Qué le diría ahora? Había que pensar rápido. Sus pensamientos no duraron más tiempo ya que su hija habló nuevamente—. Ya papa, dime ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo se lo pediste? —se quedó en silencio por unos minutos más, su hija estaba atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, sin embargo a él no se le ocurría nada.

— ¡Keh! Eso es algo que jamás te diré —concluyó así de simple la conversación para atravesar la esterilla de su hogar; si, en medio del silencio y la pequeña "charla" que tuvieron llegaron a casa donde Kagome los esperaba ya con el almuerzo listo.

Pudo escuchar un _"Bienvenidos"_ muy animado de parte de su madre y a continuación un _"Vamos a comer"._

El almuerzo fue de lo más normal, aunque cierto hanyou no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado antes con su hija.

— ¿Te pasa algo Inu? —escuchó como su compañera decía aquello denotando preocupación.

—No Kag, estoy bien —mintió, aunque, siendo honestos, todos tenían claro que este no sabía mentir y ella no paró la insistencia hacia su amado.

— ¡Yo sé lo que le pasa a papa! —Hikari inocente habló para así llamar la atención de su madre y el nerviosismo de su padre.

— ¿Que es cariño? —la azabache miró a su hija para luego darse cuenta de la incomodad de su marido.

— ¡No tengo nada, no me pasa nada! —interrumpió el hibrido, empezando a enojarse—. Voy a dar una vuelta, no quiero seguir hablando del tema —y hecho una fiera salió corriendo hacia, ya todos sabían, su "protector", como solía llamarle al Goshimboku.

El silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente, entonces Kagome tuvo la necesidad de romperlo. _"Jamás había visto a Inu de esa forma"_ Pensó, solo cuando algo era demasiado bochornoso para él— Hikari, no sé qué habrá pasado pero por el comportamiento de tu padre, supongo que fue algo que le afectó en demasía, por favor te lo pido, arréglalo, no me gusta verlo así —pronunció casi en suplica.

—No te preocupes mamá, hablaré con él, supongo que lo arreglaremos —terminó por decir para así mostrarle a su progenitora una tierna y cálida sonrisa que la dejo un poco más tranquila. Se encaminó en dirección al Goshimboku. Detuvo su caminar y lo primero por lo que optó fue ir a sentarse en el pozo devora-huesos, sabía que su padre estaba enojado, pero lo que no entendía es, ¿tanto le habría afectado aquello que le pregunto?

—Papá, por favor, ¿puedes bajar de ahí? - suplicó Hikari hacia el árbol en donde, ya sabía, se encontraba su padre. Los minutos pasaron, es más; las horas pasaron y él no bajaba. ¿Tan enojado podría estar? ¿Acaso la dejaría de querer? Aquel último pensamiento la devastó, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, empezando a bajar y humedecer sus mejillas.

Inuyasha no podía creerlo, Kagome había estado a punto de enterarse de todo, que vergüenza, Kami, no sabía que había hecho para merecerse todo eso, aunque bueno, no podía culpara a Hikari, era solo una niña, sería mejor hablar con ella, pero, esperen, ¿Que era ese olor a agua salada? Miró en dirección a donde se encontraba su hija y pudo divisar a su pequeña cabizbaja y con lágrimas, esas malditas a las que tanto odiaba. No podía soportar ver eso ni un segundo más, así que de un solo impulso calló frente a su hija, la cual al verlo, lo único que hizo fue aumentar su llanto y tirarse a sus brazos.

— ¿Qué te sucede pequeña? —no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y mucho menos a su hija ni a su esposa—, ¿porque lloras?

—Tu no me quieres —hipó—, estás enojado conmigo y dejaste de quererme —Inuyasha no podía estar más asombrado, ¿dejar de quererla? ¡Tonterías!, no podía, era su razón de ser, su niña, su Hikari.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te quiero más que a mi propia vida —la estrujó más para sentir como su hija se relajaba en sus brazos y su llanto disminuía.

— ¿De... de verdad? —preguntó separándose un poco de su papi para así mostrar una hermosa sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, nunca lo dudes —así continuaron un buen rato, la noche se hacía cada vez más intensa pero a ellos no parecía importarles, el silencio se hizo presente, Inuyasha aún tenía una pregunta dándole vueltas en la cabeza, decidió empezar a hablar. Se pudo escuchar un "Hikari" para llamar la atención de la pequeña la cual al instante levantó su rostro para ver qué era lo que quería. Al tener toda la atención de la chiquilla comenzó a hablar.

—Todo este mal entendido sucedió... ¿por el simple hecho de no querer decir cómo le había propuesto matrimonio a tu madre? —Vio cómo su hija asentía.

—Cuando lo escuché y me explicaron que era, me dio mucha curiosidad saberlo, es que tú no te ves sentimental como mamá, tu eres más duro y cerrado.

— ¡Keh! eso cierto, yo soy todo eso que tú dices, pero es por eso que me enamore de tu madre, porque ella supo amarme tal y como era, y, aunque no lo creas, logró ablandar este duro corazón, ¿pero sabes? A pesar de ser valiente y todas esas cosas que se dicen de mí, me costó mucho el hacer eso con Kag.

— ¿en serio?.

—Bueno, no creas que es fácil decirle a una mujer "te amo, ¿te casarías conmigo?", por lo menos para un tonto insensible como yo, es más difícil que pelear con mil demonios al mismo tiempo —no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comparación, pero al instante siguió con lo que estaba diciendo—. Ese día estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que podría decirle a Kagome, yo no era muy bueno con las palabras, tampoco ahora, y tenía miedo, aunque no lo creas, de meter la pata y terminar comiendo tierra —pudo escuchar una risilla de parte de su hija. Ella era testigo de todas las veces que su madre lo había hecho besar la tierra.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_Kagome no tenía idea de porque Inuyasha actuaba tan raro, eso empezaba a preocuparle, todo el mundo (que ya sabían el porqué de la actitud del hanyou) le decían que no se preocupara y que no pensara en cosas raras. Que pronto todo iba a mejorar. _

_La verdad estaba desconcertada con él, ese día no había querido ni siquiera probar bocado del almuerzo que Kaede-sama les había preparado a todos, y además, le había pedido que luego de terminar lo acompañara a una caminata por el bosque, a lo que ella había aceptado feliz pero confundida al mismo tiempo._

_Ahora se encontraban caminando por el bosque, no tenía ni idea a donde la llevaba, solamente salieron de la cabaña y ella se dejó guiar a quien sabe dónde. Pudo sentir como el hanyou paraba su caminata y se daba la vuelta encarándola… ¿pero qué? Le estaba sonriendo, ¿porque le sonreía? ¿Qué era lo que tramaba aquel hibrido? _

—_Ven —extendió la mano para así alcanzar la de la azabache, ella dudosa la tomo para así dar unos pasos más. Levanto la cabeza y pudo ver la hermosura de paisaje que, por alguna razón, no había notado antes por estar tan rendida en sus pensamientos _

— _¡Es hermoso! —exclamó la azabache, soltándose del agarre, provocando que Inuyasha se enterneciera por la actitud tan infantil de ella. _

—_Lo sé —fue la simple respuesta de él, que se encaminó a la sombra de un árbol seguido por la aun impresionada miko. _

—_Inuyasha._

— _¿Mmm?._

— _¿Para qué me trajiste a ese lugar? ¿Porque estas tan raro estos últimos días?_

—_Keh, perdóname. No quería que pensaras eso, es que estaba preparándome… _

— _¿Preparándote? ¿Para qué? —interrumpió._

—_Para hacer algo que jamás pensé posible…_

— _¿Qué? Ya dímelo, no aguanto estar así._

—_Jamás pensé que me enamoraría —vio como ella abría los ojos como platos de la sorpresa —. Si Kagome, estoy enamorado de ti, me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, que sin ti siento que la fuerza se me va, jamás sentí este sentimiento, además solo tu pudiste aceptarme tal cual soy, toda mi vida traté de que las personas me aceptaran, lo cual me fue imposible, entonces empecé a creer que todos los humanos eran iguales, que toda mi vida sería despreciado, pero apareciste tú, y el qué dirán me dejó de importar, tu... Eres mi todo, mi luz. Mi pequeña —Kagome no cabía de la emoción, ¿desde cuándo Inuyasha era tan abierto con sus sentimientos?, el solo hecho de pensar que ella producía aquello le llenaba el corazón de una cálida sensación._

_El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar, Inuyasha estaba preocupado, Kagome seguía con la misma cara de sorpresa, pero no había contestado ni hecho nada, eso le produjo un inmenso miedo de poder perderla, ahora ella parecía salir de su asombro y bajó la cabeza, dejando su rostro cubierto por el flequillo, esto solo hizo que él se preocupara más, y ahora aún más porque había empezado a sentir olor a agua salina._

— _¿Que pasa pequeña? —levantó su mentón con uno de sus dedos, sonrió al notar que en su rostro se podía observar una hermosa sonrisa y aun las lágrimas fluir, a lo que él solo dedujo que podían ser de felicidad, se veía tan tierna de esa forma que no pudo resistirse y por un acto impulsivo, posó su mano en la mejilla femenina y empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellos. _

_Kagome se enrojeció de la vergüenza, Inuyasha se acercaba cada vez más y más, ya podía sentir su cálida respiración y un suave rose con sus labios para luego sentir como él empezaba a besarla, a querer explorar su boca. No podía estar más feliz, ella le correspondía con el mismo amor, aunque un poco más tímida, se sentía genial el saberse el primero que probaba a su niña, la amaba con todo su ser, ella era su todo, no iba a dejarla nunca, de eso estaba seguro."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Terminó de relatar el sonriente hanyou, ese recuerdo siempre lo hacía poner feliz, no había podido pedir nada mejor, jamás pensó que podría llegar a tener todo lo que tenía en esos momentos.

Bajó la cabeza para ver a su "pimpollo" y no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa ternura y molestia al mismo tiempo. No tenía idea en que momento había pasado esto, pero ella se había quedado dormida sobre su regazo, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡Ah sí!, estaba tan concentrado en su historia que el mundo (y también su hija), desaparecieron, dejándolo entrar al universo de los recuerdos. Bueno, ¿qué podía hacer?, tomó a Hikari entre sus brazos y así se fue, cargándola, hacia su hogar, aunque de algo estaba seguro, no volvería a repetir nunca lo que había dicho.

— ¡Keh! —amaba pero al mismo tiempo odiaba ese recuerdo, porque con el tiempo Kagome pudo notar lo que anteriormente le habían advertido:

"_No importa lo que pase, ni se te ocurra mostrarle a una mujer lo loco que estas por ella, después entenderás porque"_

Recordó las palabras de Miroku y era cierto, con el tiempo apreció eso, aunque, en su caso, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

*****Fin*****


End file.
